secret in the city park
by SmileGirlsRovva
Summary: "Taman kota"/ aku langsung pingsan tidak tahu kenapa? apa rahasia di balik taman kota?


Namaku..Gumi Megpoid. Aku tinggal di jepang. Aku mempunyai soudara kembar, yaitu Gumo megpoid. Menurutku di semua vocaloid itu, ada kembaranya seperti Len dan Rin, Luka dan Luki pokoknya banyak. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan seragam smp-ku. Aku kangen sama sahabatku. Apalagi Miku dan Rin. Mereka adalah sahabat sejatiku. Walaupun aku di vocaloid 3 hehe..

Aku berangkat menaiki mobil limoku. Saat sampai aku membuka pintu mobil dan….

"Miku!" kataku sambil ingin memeluk Miku.

"Gumi! Akhirnya kamu datang, Rin tidak masuk sekarang.." kata Miku sedih.

"A..apa (۳˚Д˚)!" kataku kaget.

"Sudah deh..gak apa-apa"

Aku langsung bergandengan tangan dan menuju ke kelas. Tiba-tiba saja…

"_stay in place! You do not deserve to go!_" kata Meiko.

Aku dan Miku kaget sekali.

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh masuk? Ini kelas kita!" kata Miku.

"Ehm..Ehmm because…you menjijikan!" kata Meiko sambil meledek.

"Terus kita harus ngapain? Diem disini?" kataku sambil mengangkat tasku yang melorot.

"wash your face, wash your clothes get wet at all here! washing feet!" kata Meiko.

"Kita harus melakukan itu semua? _it is not possible_" kata Miku.

"Sudah lakukan saja" kataku sambil menarik tangan Miku.

Di toilet

.

.

"Aduh?! Basah semua!" kata Miku kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa..yang penting kita bisa belajar" kataku menenangkan Miku.

Miku langsung menarik tanganku untuk kekelas.

"_Done_?" kata Meiko.

"Ya!" kata Miku.

Miku yang menarik tanganku langsung masuk bersamaku.

"_uffhh! Menyebalkan! Andai Meiko tahu! Aku tidak suka basah!_" kata Miku dalam hati.

"Hey..Miku! cepat jawab!" kata Neru.

"A..apa? aku tidak dengar" kata Miku sedih.

"Tadi dia bilang, kamu mau tidak ke taman kota?" kataku.

"Ohh..mau..tapi Gumi ikut?" tanya Miku kepada Neru.

"Iyaa…!" kata Neru.

Neru langsung berbalik badan untuk pergi ke tempat Haku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, setelah aku berkata "Tadi dia bilang kamu mau ke taman kota?". Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Saat aku bekata "Taman kota.." kepalaku langsung sakit! Lebih dari sakit! Sebenarnya aku hanya berkata "Taman kota." Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**BLUKK!**

Aku terjatuh pingsan. Gumo,Miku,Len,Neru, dan lainya langsung menolongku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Aku harus apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bangun dari pingsan ini dan tidak berkata "Taman kota" lagi. Aku tidak tahu…apa yang terjadi di taman kota sehingga aku terjatuh pingsan dan tidak bisa bangun dari pingsan ini. aku harus bertanya! Aku harus bertanya!

.

.

_Andai mereka tahu apa yangku rasakan saat ini. apa yang akan aku lakukan_

_Dengan semua yang gelap ini? apa yang terjadi di taman kota?_

_Sehingga aku terjatuh pingsan?! Tolong jelaskan kawan-kawan! Aku ingin tahu_

_**KENAPA KALIAN MERAHASIAKAN INI?**_

Saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di ruang UKS. Aku melihat ada Miku,Neru,Haku, dan Len. Aku ingin bertanya, tetapi aku masih lemah tak berdaya. Saat Neru ingin berkata Len langsung menutup mulut Neru. Len mungkin ingin bicara? Atau dia ingin mengasih tahu rahasia di taman kota? Aku sangat bingung. Aku melihat Len menghela nafas panjang..saat aku sudah ingin berkata, Len langsung berkata.

"Gumi, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pingsan? Padahal dari tadi pagi kamu baik-baik saja." Kata Len.

"…"

"Gumi jawab!" kata Len membentaku.

"Ak..aku tidak tahu.." kataku menundukan kepala.

"Saat kau berkata dengan Miku, kenapa kamu langsung menutup telinga dan langsung terjatuh?"

"Ak..aku tidak tahu.." kataku lagi.

"Ahh! Aku kesal! Aku ke kelas! Ayo Neru." Kata Len.

Sekarang hanya ada Miku dan Haku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak percaya. Len sejahat itu! Biasanya Len hanya ingin membuat orang tertawa? Bukan membuat orang menangis?

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH AKU KESAL!**" kataku berteriak kencang.

"Gumi, Stop!" kata Haku.

"Tidak usah dengarkan kata Len. Len memang orangnya begitu…sangat..ahh" kata Miku.

Tiba-tiba Luka datang membawa bubur. Luka tersenyum manis. Bahkan lebih manis di bandingkan mengambil kursi dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Gumi, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Ini aku bawakan bubur. Setelah kau makan bubur ini, kamu boleh pulang." Kata Luka lembut.

"Terimakasih Luka" kataku sambil mengambil bubur itu.

Sekarang aku sudah menghabiskan bubur itu. Aku dibantu oleh Miku dan Luka. Sementara Haku harus segera pulang.

"Terimakasih Miku, Luka..kau sudah menolongku." Kataku terseyum.

"Sama-sama." Kata Luka dan Miku bersamaan.

Aku segera pulang di bantu oleh Miku dan Luka.

.

.

_Len, aku baru tahu kau marah? Aku baru tahu kamu_

_Hanya bisa membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu_

_Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak ingin ada satu orang yang membenciku_

_Aku tidak suka kebencian..apa mungkin..Len yang tahu apa yang ada di_

_Taman kota? _

Aku sudah di rumah kulihat keluargaku sedang asik sendiri. Mungkin mereka tidak melihatku. Apa mungkin mereka mencueki aku? Ahh tidak mungkin! Mereka kan keluargaku? Mana mungkin mereka begitu. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah ayah dan aku akan mulai menyapa.

"Hai..ayah!" kataku.

"I..iya,,! Gooll!" kata ayahku yang sedang menonton bola.

"_aku akan mencoba menyapa ibu! Pasti ibu mau!_" kataku dalam hati.

"Hai mama!" kataku.

"Iya..jangan ganggu mama lagi memasak nih!" kata ibu.

Aku langsung ke kamar karena tidak menyangka, keluargaku juga tidak ingin bersamaku. Apa arti ini? apa mereka juga tahu? Ahh! Kesal!

Saat ini aku tertidur pulas karena aku menangis kencang di kamar. Aku sangat lelah menangis kencang. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mereka memperhatikan aku. Tetapi menapa mereka malah asik sendiri. Len juga sekarang Neru. Terus Rin gemana? Uffhhh! Hidup yang membingungkan….

Kesokan harinya

.

.

"Hy Aku dengar kamu pingsan ya?" kata Rin yang langsung mengambil tasku untuk di taruh ke kursi belajarku. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang bertanda bingung. Aku langsung duduk dan Rin duduk di mejaku. Menurutku Rin orang yang _tomboy_ di bandingkan Len. Saat bayi saja Rin menendang muka Kaiko terlalu keras...

"Aku akan selalu membantumu kok Gumi.." kata Rin menepuk bahuku.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau pasti langsung pinsan karena berkata "Taman kota"? kan?"

"Ke..kenapa kamu bi..bisa tahu Rin?" tanyaku.

"Aku melihat sendiri." kata Rin yang langsung turun dari meja dan memukul mejaku.

"**AP..APA?!**" kataku tidak percaya.

"Tetapi..aku tidak bisa member tahu sekarang..kalau mau kau harus bilang ke BRS"

"_BRS? Apa hubunganya? Aku jadi bingung_" kataku dalam hati.

"Hubunganya dengan BRS adalah dia membantumu…saat itu.." kata Rin yang langsung duduk di kursinya.

Aku langsung berdiri dan pergi menuju ke Rin karena aku belum terlalu percaya dengan Rin.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?!" kataku.

"Mmm..itu Miku" kata Rin.

"Tidak usah mengganti berita!" kataku.

"Mmmm..kau lupa ya? Dulukan kau ingin mempunyai soudara kembar saat di taman kota..sehingga kau terjatuh pingsan karena kau tidak bisa mempunyai soudara kembar. Kau saat bangun melihat Gumo. Saat itu Gumo sudah ada di sebelahmu..dan dia sedang marah saat di hadapanmu.."

"Ap..apa hubunganya dengan BRS?" kataku

"Hubunganya adalah ia membantumu untuk membuat soudara kembar lagi..dulu kau ingin mempunyai soudara kembar 3…tetapi saat itu Gumo marah besar sehingga kau di buat pingsan lagi,"

"Aku di buat pingsan dengan apa?" kataku.

"Dengan sesuati suntikan." Kata Rin santai.

"…."

"It..itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin! Di..diakan sou..soudaraku!" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca karena tidak percaya.

"Tanya saja.." kata Run makin santai.

Tiba-tiba Miku datang menyapa. Aku langsung lari dan tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Miku sehingga ia terjatuh. Karena aku tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Gumo saat itu..tetapi aku tidak percaya! Tapi itu bisa saja…kapan aku ingin mempunyai soudara kembar lagi? Aku hanya cukup 1. Yaitu hanya Gumo.

"Hai Gumi!" sapa Gumo kepadaku.

"…"

"Gumi..kamu kenapa? Kok diem aja?" tanya Gumo

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Sehingga beberapa menit kemudian aku mengangis.

"Gumi kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis?"

"**BISAKAH KAU DIAM? KAU TIDAK MAU BICARA KEPADAMU! AKU BENCI PADAMU!**" kataku membentak Gumo.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Gumo. Mata Gumo mulai berkaca-kaca sedangkan aku, sudah menagis.

"Hiks..hiks..pengkhianat!"

"Apa maksudmu pengkhianat?"

"Kau memang pengkhianat!"

"Kitakan soudara!"

"Aku tidak akan peduli!"

Aku semakin menangis karena tidaK PERCAYA.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba begitu!" air mata Gumo mulai mengalir kencang.

"Itu memang salahmu!" kataku membentak.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Salah apa!" suara Gumo mau habis karena membentaku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan kasih tahu! Pengkhianat!" kataku air mataku mulai mengalir deras tidak bisa berhenti sama seperti Gumo.

"DASAR! TIDAK SOPAN!" kata Gumo yang sedikit lagi suaranya ingin habis.

"AKU BENCI! DASAR PENGKHIANAT!" kataku. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti.

"KAU YANG PENKHIANAT! JELEK!" kata Gumo.

"STOP!" kata Miku.

"**GAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!**" KATAKU DAN Gumo bersama.

Miku langsung menundukan kepala.

"Tolong jelaskan..su..a.r..a..ku..sud..ah..hab..is" kata Gumo.

"WAYOLO! WAYOLO!" kata semua murid kepadaku.

"**ARGGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AKU BENCI KALIAN! TERMASUK GRUP VOCALOID! MEGPOID! DAN UTAULOID!**" kataku sambil menangis dan menundukan kepala karena kecewa berat.

Semua yang di grup vocaloid, megpoid (termasuk Gumo) dan utauloid langsung kaget karena perkataanku. Luka dan Miku mendekatiku.

"Gumi tena.." kata-kata Miku terpotong

"**AAAAHHH!AKU BENCI! PERGI!**" kataku yan masih menangis.

"Gu..mi..te..na..ng!" kata Gumo.

Gumo langsung melepas kaca mataku yang selalu di atas. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku tidak tahu aku langsung merasa aku sudah tenang. Tetapi di hatiku telah banjir. Air mataku menetes satu per satu. Gumo langung menaruhnya di kepalaku lagi. Aku langsung terjatuh dan menangis lagi. Aku sangat menyesal melakukan ini..Gumo maafkan aku..aku sangat menyesal. Aku langsung menutup mataku sambil menangis. Aku masih tertidur di lantai. Semua memandangiku. Bajuku lumayan basah karena air mataku yang mengalir. Gumo langsung duduk dan berbicara.

"Te..nang…lah…pas..ti..kau…bi..sa.."

Aku langsung memberhentikan air mataku yang menetes. Aku langsung bangun.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" kata Gumo yang suaranya sudah kembali.

"E…itu karena saat di taman kota" kataku.

"Aku kan tidak pernah ke taman kota?"

"Ap..apa?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Rin! Kau mengadu domba ya?" kataku lagi.

"Ti..tidak.." kata Rin mundur.

"Kau bohong!"

"Ehh! Gak!"

Rin langsung berlari matanya tidak berkaca-kaca. Melainkan hanya bersedih. Di sepanjang jalan Rin hanya bersedih. Tiba-tiba. Rin berlari semakin kencang dan menangis.

"BRS, apakah benar kau membantuku saat di taman kota?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa? Itu idak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah membantu orang"

Tiba-tiba BRS mengeluarkan pisaunya dan dia angsung ingin menusuku. Dahuku terkena goresan pisau itu. Aku langsung terjatuh dan memegang dahuku yang sakit.

"Ke..kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau salah! Sebenarnya Rin disuruh oleh Meiko untuk melakukan itu!"

"_ke..kenapa Rin mau saja melakukan ini? apa maksud ini?_"

Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku langsung bilang ke ibu.

"Mah, ini ada surat asrama school music" kataku.

"Asrama? Mm..kau harus diasrama itu!" jawab mama.

"Aku tidak mau mah!"

"Heh! Gak boleh membantah! Pokoknya ibu daftarkan!"

"Ap..apa?! Tidak!"

.

.

_apa maksud ibu? Aku harus kesana? Apakah aku harus_

_bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mengadu domba?_

_Dan Len yang sudah membuatku menangis?_

_Arghh! Itu tidak mungkin?! Aku tidak ingin! Tetapi di hatiku, menuruhku_

_Untuk ikut_

Sebenarnya aku harus tahu apa rahasia di taman kota..tetapi pasti tidak ada yang tahu

"GUMI!"

Aku melihat ada Miku.

"Iya?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang aku tahu rahasia di taman kota!"

"Hah? Benarkah?!"

"Iya. Jadi kayak gini, kamu saat itu sedang berjalan dengan Zatsune Miku. Saat itu kamu mengaja dia ke tempat yang berwarna hijau yaiyu taman kota. Tetapi Zatsune tidak menyukainya. Kau langsung di suntik dengan pesuntik. Kau tidak bisa bangun. Saat hari ketiga kau terbangun dari pingsanmu itu dan menangis"

"Ja..jadi?!"

"Iya..ayo kekelas"

Aku langsung kekelas bersama Miku. Aku langsung duduk dan melihat sekitar. Tiba-tiba semua murid berkumpul di mejaku.

"Maafin aku ya" itu kata yang s'lalu aku dengar.

"ehhh! Ini kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya kita sudah mengetahui rahasia di taman kota" kata Seeu.

Aku terkaget dan semua murid memelukku. Aku menangis karena terharu. Aku langsung tersenyum dan main bersama lagi.

_._

_._

_Bahagianya aku bisa berteman dengan teman-teman_

_Aku senang! Masalah di taman kota selesai!_

_Dan aku bisa bersma dengan Len_

_Aku sangat_

_BAHAGIA!_


End file.
